Thoughts
by Tootsiepop254
Summary: Some of the characters' thoughts on their lives. Does not necessarily follow a timeline, just whatever comes into my head. Drabbles.
1. Heartless?

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own em yet. When I rule the world, THEY WILL BE MINE!

This is my Avatar drabbles. Each chapter will be a certain character' s thoughts, reflections, and feelings. There will be no particular order, and no timeline. The characters may have more than one chapter. Also, I have only seen Book 1 and part of Book 2, so am a bit behind. If you would like to see someone mentioned in here, feel free to let me know. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! From here on the AN's will be at the bottom.

T

0o0o0o

She envied her brother. Really, she did. She envied his freedom. She really didnt hate him, she was just doing what was expected of her. She couldn't afford to fail. The Fire Lord wasn't known for his kind disposition, and she seriously doubted she would be as lucky as Prince Zuko. No, if she ever failed her father, he would kill her. So she ignored the pain of the whispers on the hallways, the staff whispering that she was just as cruel and unnaturally evil as her father. She did what she had to, she was Daddy's Little Girl, always secretly envying her brother's passion, and above all, the love he received.

The Fire Princess frowned. Love that he surely took for granted. Their mother, Uncle Iroh, even the staff loved the outspoken youth. They all would hate her for what she was about to do. So be it.

There was a knock on her door. "Enter."

"Excuse me, Princess," the guard hesitantly stuck his head into her room. "We are coming up on the Prince's ship."

Azula grinned an evil smile. The guard, well aware of the princess' cruel moods, blanched. "Let's go say hello to my dear little brother." He gulped and nodded, hastily closing the door. Sighing, she stood up. "Please forgive me brother," she whispered. The she smiled cruelly, and headed out onto the deck.


	2. Conspiracy Theory

Disclaimer: Nope, still no luck. When I rule the world, THEY WILL BE MINE!

T

The world was out to get him. He was sure of it. It had been proven time and time again. Nobody apreciated and understood him.

Like the time in Omashu, when the guards knocked his cabbages over a cliff. They were NOT inferior products! He had climbed all the way down and back up, and had finally gotten into the city, only to have his cart destroyed _again_ by a runaway delivery cart - twice! The same kid both times. Some little punk with an arrow on his head.

And then there were the Fire bender soldiers who set his cart on fire, claiming he was an Earth Kingdom spy, sent to assasinate them all with his cabbages.

Then he ran into the Arrowed Destroyer again, and his cabbages were destroyed _again_. There were whispers that this kid was the Avatar. HA! If anything, he was working with the Fire Lord in a conspiracy. Yes! That must be it! It was a conspiracy to eliminate cabbages! Why hadn't anyone else seen it? It wasn't about taking over the world - what idiot would want to do that?- it was about destroying all the cabbages!

He rolled over and clutched his treasured possession to his chest. The ground beneath his cart was hard, so he moved the bundle from his arms to his head, to use as a pillow. Still uncomfortable, he arranged the bundle under his head a little, then sighed as his hands stilled.

After all, you can't fluff a cabbage.


	3. Dawn Reflection

Hey everyone! I'm at a roadblock for my other stories (my FMA Anger Management and POTC Sober Sparrow). My 5 year old has me watching Avatar, so here we are.

Also, I'm dissapointed in you guys! Not one review! Pathetic! You know I love you guys!

**0o0o0o**

He lay back, gazing at the moon. 'I wonder what they're doing right now?' He was sure they were doing something fun together -- never mind the fact they never had fun before. He sighed, rolling over to look at his traveling companion. His uncle had been so good to him, volunteering to follow him when he was banished. 'Poor Uncle. He doesnt even know how much he's been leading, not following.' Not that he would ever tell him, of course. He couldn't even find words to tell his uncle that going back didn't really matter, and catching tha Avatar was only an excuse to keep moving. He knew his father never loved him as a son and only looked at him as an heir. His sister was always distant.. he never thought she would try to kill them though. The Prince shook his head. His sister was really as cruel and twisted as their father.

Iroh snorted in his sleep, startling Zuko out of his thoughts. Shaking his head, Zuko shook his head and returned his gaze to the sky. It was starting to get light. He rubbed his now fuzzy head and sat up. Time to get going. He smiled softly at his uncle, curled in a fetal position as he slept peacefully. No, he could never tell his uncle how much he meant to him.

"Uncle, get up!" Iroh snorted and mumbled something about breakfast. "No breakfast! We need to get _going_! You don't think that Azula will be sleeping in, do you?" Iroh finally sat up. "Really, Zuko," he admonished, "you should learn to be more patient. Us old people need our rest. Would you care for a cup of calming tea? You look like you could use it."

Zuko scowled, more out of habit than actual frustration. Truth was, he _enjoyed_ these little arguments with his uncle. He knew Iroh did as well. He glared at his maddening uncle, allowing his irritation with his _other_ family to show on his face. "Hurry up! We need to move soon!" Turning around he stormed off.

When he was out of sight of the camp, Zuko looked up at the sky again. On second thought, he didn't really care what they were doing. He would see his family again soon. And when he did, _he _would be the one in control.

**0o0o0o**

Yes, I know that sucked. Help inspire my creativeity and send me ideas of who I should write in here. No flames please, especially by those who habe no stories up.


End file.
